Cahills During Christmas
by Cayloeforever35
Summary: After the clue hunt, Amy decides that everyone needs to finally get along. But is that really the best idea? A collaboration with Kyparissia39. Irena is alive in this.
1. Chapter 1

Cahills during Christmas!

 **Hey guys, this is Cayloeforever35. This is my first collaboration. So please don't leave any rude comments.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues, or otherwise Irena would still be alive in the books. I only own the OC's and the plot which is shared with Kyparissia39.**

Chapter One

14 year old Amy Cahill had called all the other Cahills that had participated in the clue hunt, and invited them over for Christmas. Great idea, right?

"I don't know if that was such a good idea, Amy." Her 11 year old brother, Dan, said as she cleaned up the house, and put up Christmas decorations.

"Well, I see it as a peace offering, since we tried to put some of them in harms way during the clue hunt." Amy then started to put up the Christmas tree stand, as Fiske and Nellie brought in the Christmas tree.

"Be careful, kiddo, your family tried to kill you also." Amy rolled her eyes at the sound of Nellie's nickname for her and Dn.

They heard the doorbell ring and Amy looked around, making sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. The tree was still waiting to be decorated, but everything else was in place.

Amy walked over to the door, and opened it, and there stood...

––-

Ha ha! I left you with a cliff hanger. Who's at the door? And in order to find out, you must go over to Kyparissia39's page and read it. Also, sorry for the short chapter...

Yours Truly,

Caylie.

P.S should I use that as the way I sign off?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Three**

"Hey, Nellie, can we get out the decorations, and start decorating the Christmas tree?" Amy asked while the others started planning what to do with the mistletoe.

"Yeah, they're in the attic, kiddo." Nellie was half asleep, and probably didn't hear Irina, Ivan, Ian, and Natalie enter.

"I think we should put a piece of mistletoe right in front of Amy's door, and make her and Ian kiss." Natalie whispered to Irina, as Ivan and Ian whispered to each other.

"Irina, Ian, can I have some help getting the decorations down from the attic?" Amy asked, and Nellie shot out of her seat.

"Your family is already here?" Nellie asked, shocked that she hadn't heard the door open.

"Nellie, they've been here for almost half an hour." Natalie rolled her eyes at Nellie's reaction.

"Well, are we going to get those decorations, or not?" Ian asked, with the signature Kabra smirk plastered on his face.

"This way you two." Amy led them up to the attic, against Nellie's protests.

"You have a lot of Christmas decorations, Amy." Irina remarked as she and Ian carried down two boxes of stuff each.

"And most of this is mistletoe, unfortunately, but I'm planing on burning most of the mistletoe." Amy grimaced, like Dan had been plotting on doing something with the mistletoe.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Kabra." Irina rolled her eyes at Dan's remark.

Amy just blushed, and Ian looked like he wanted to kill Dan.

"Don't tease your sister, Dan." Irina said as she continued to walking down the stairs.

Amy had to pull Ian down the stairs, so he wouldn't kill her little brother.

"Ding, dong!" The doorbell rang as the trio reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll get it!" Dan raced down the stairs, to the door, opened it, and ushered in Jonah Wizard.

"Do you have the plans, cuz?" Jonah asked, and Dan nodded.

"I've got the plans, but we need to discuss them upstairs." Dan said, and him and Jonah smiled evilly at Amy and Ian, then raced up the stairs.

–- **Please tell me what you think, also what are Jonah and Dan planing? Go over to Kyparissia39's account and see what happens next.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Caylie :-)**

 **A.N #2**

 **Hey guys, sorry that I've not updated this in a while, I've been sick and some other things were going on, but now I hopefully going to be updating almost every week, with some exceptions. I shall do my best to make fairly long chapters, but Writer's Block comes very easily to me, unfortunately. Also, did I make anyone act out of character? Please tell me.  
**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **Caylie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Five**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The 39 Clues, I own half of this plot, and my OCs, that is all, though I wish I owned T39C, but not yet...*cries***

 **Onto the chapter, and please read the A.N. at the end.**

Jonah and Dan ran down the stairs, smirking.

"We'll be back soon, and stay evil to Ian, Saladin." Natalie rolled her eyes, and Ian looked like he wanted to kill Dan even more.

"Where are you going, Daniel?" Ian asked, and Dan glared at him.

"First of all, don't call me Daniel, and second of all, it's a surprise." He grinned evilly at the last part.

"Be careful, and take the bikes, and don't try to talk Nellie into being your chaperone, or any of the adults." Amy told them, and Jonah sighed.

"Yo, why can't we try and get a chaperone, cuz?" He asked, and Nellie walked into the room.

"Because it's my car, and no one wants to drive you around, just so that way you can get tons of mistletoe, and then do evil things with other stuff that you want to get." Nellie pulled some tinsel out of one of the boxes, and started putting it on the tree.

"I'll drive them!" Ivan volunteered, and Irina glared at him.

"No, you are going to help decorate this tree, and not help them annoy and embarrass Amy." Irina shoved two ornaments into his hands, and pointed to the tree.

Alistair chuckled at Irina's reaction, and Amy looked at her gratefully.

Then the doorbell rang, and Dan opened the door. Outside were two seventeen year old girls, having an argument.

"Fiske, I think the surprise cousins are here!" He yelled up the stairs, and Fiske hurried down the stairs. When he yelled, the girls shut up, not noticing that someone had opened the door.

"Katie, Kathryn, I didn't expect you to be here so soon." Fiske ushered the the teenagers inside, and they brought in their suitcases. The first was a blonde with blue eyes, and the second had black hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah, well, we live in New York, which is not too far from Massachusetts, so it took us roughly four and a half hours." The blonde one said.

"You looked that up on Google, Kathryn." The black haired girl told the blonde (Kathryn).

"Does it matter, Katrina?" Kathryn asked, and Katrina started fuming.

"Yes, it does matter, and don't call me by my full name!" Kathryn nodded, and sat down on the couch, shocked at how easy it was to annoy Katie today.

"Whatever, it's a family reunion!" As Kathryn cheered, Katie rolled her eyes, sighed, and hung her head low, as she sat next to Kathryn.

"Bye!" Dan and Jonah yelled, and they bolted out the door, with Nellie's car keys in Dan's hand.

Katie heard the car start up, and ran outside. A few minutes later, she came back in with both boys, dragging them by their coats.

"Okay, this isn't what it looks like, cuz!" Jonah exclaimed as Katie let him and Dan go.

"Really? Because it looks like you two were trying to drive the car, but Katie heard you start it up, ran outside, and dragged you back here." Amy said, giving her brother the stink eye.

"Okay, so it is what it looks like, but on the bright side..." Jonah was thinking long and hard about a bright side, before shrugging.

"Okay, I got nothin, do you have a bright side, Dan?" He looked to Dan, hoping he would say yes.

"No, but it's because Irina wouldn't let Ivan drive us. Can he please drive us somewhere, cousin Irina?" Dan switched to puppy eye mode, and Jonah saw his plan, and did the same.

"Yes, please Irina?" Ivan asked, and Irina was going to give in, unless someone did something.

"Why can't you just take the bikes?" Amy asked, and Katie's eyebrow went up.

"If Amy told you to use the bikes, use the bikes, and your spending limit is $500, total." Katie looked them both in the eye, and they gulped, and then ran out the door, grabbing the bikes and peddling as fast as they could, since the snow wasn't sticking to the ground yet.

"Thank you, and Ivan, keep decorating the tree." Ivan started to protest and they both gave him a hard stare, and he went back to happily putting ornaments on the tree.

"Can you show us our room?" Katie asked Amy, and she looked at Katie inquisitively.

"You two each get your own room. But I can show you yours." Katie nodded, and Kathryn went to help Ivan decorate the tree.

"Thanks, and this is much bigger on the inside." Katie remarked, and Amy nodded.

"Fiske said you would like this room, I'll leave you to unpack." And with that Amy went down the stairs, probably to burn more mistletoe.

Katie pulled out her guitar, and started tuning it.

Downstairs, Alistair, Irina, Kathryn, Ivan, Ian, and Natalie were decorating the tree, while Amy and Nellie were burning mistletoe.

"I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world, but it's feeling just like every other morning before, now I wonder what my life is gonna mean if it's gone." They all could hear someone singing, and playing the guitar.

"Who's that?" Irina asked, and Nellie shrugged.

"I have no clue." The rest agreed, then Kathryn snapped her fingers.

"It's Katie, she's playing her guitar, although I've never heard her sing." Amy looked at her in disbelief.

"You guys are like sisters, but you've never heard her sing?" Kathryn nodded.

"Usually I'm at my job, or somewhere while Katie's asleep, then she must wake up, do what she wants, and then make dinner for us." Kathryn shrugged, and Nellie threw two more handfuls of mistletoe into the fireplace.

Kathy ran up the stairs, and put her ear next to Katie's door, crouching next to it.

"The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I started staring at the passengers waving goodbye, can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?" Kathy stood up, opened the door, and clapped, while Katie pulled out her bow, and notched an arrow.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Kathy!" Kathryn pushed the arrow away from her face, and started giggling.

"You just played your guitar, and you did it with knowing that people are downstairs." Katie shrugged, and Kathryn looked at her in disbelief.

"So? I play all the time at camp, why should here be any different?" Kathryn gaped at her.

"You play at camp?" Katie nodded, and Kathryn shook her head, remembering what she'd gone up there for.

"Can you please help us decorate the tree?" Kathryn also gave her cousin the kitten eyes that she used when she was pleading, and Katie sighed, nodding.

 **Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, I took over a month to write this chapter. And I won't deny it, but I do have reasons for my tardiness.**

 **For one thing, I have had issues with my computer, and then there were holidays, and I've been very busy, I know that's not a very good excuse, but those are reasons that I just now have posted the chapter.**

 **Also, the song is How Far We've Come, by Matchbox20, I don't own it.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Caylie:-)**

 **Falalalalalalala! And Happy Holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kathryn, stop throwing mistletoe at me!" Katie yelled, ducking the handful of mistletoe her cousin was throwing at her.

"But it's so much fun, plus you-" Kathryn stopped short as her cousin grabbed her phone off the couch.

"One more word, and I text Darian using your phone." Katie grinned evilly as Kathryn's face dropped, shocked that her cousin would threaten to do something like that.

They both heard the door open, and Katie rushed up the stairs, hiding in her room. Her window was opened, and she could hear Dan and Jonah. "Okay, so, how much can we do to Amy without Katie or whateverhernameis knowing or getting after us?" Dan asked directly under the open window.

"Well, cuz, we can do about anything as long as we can clean up the mess we make before the two bossy people find out, yo." Katie could practically hear the grin on Dan's face.

"Let's go!" She heard them rush into a shed in the back, and then felt the phone in her hands buzz. I'm hoping that you and Katie got to your family reunion fine, and I'll keep an eye on your siblings for you. It was a text from Kathryn's crush, and the cousins' long time close friend, Darian. Katie grinned as she sent a text back to him.

As she finished the text, she heard another pair of shoes stop beside her window. "What are those two doing?" Irina hissed, and Katie slowly opened the screen of the window, peering out into the black, and as Irina's footsteps got farther and farther away, Katie jumped out the window, and gracefully landed on the snow-covered ground.

The doorbell rang, and Kathryn rushed to get it, hoping that it wasn't the Holt's.

"Hey!" Amy waved as the Starlings came in, Sinead holding Ted's hand, guiding him.

"Who's this?" Asked Sinead, and Amy nodded.

"This is Kathryn, a Madrigal, and her cousin- wait, where's Katie?" Kathryn gulped as she realized that not only was Katie gone, but so was her phone.

"Okay, so if we put this here and switch this to that, and move this to here... DONE! Our prank AmIan bomb is finished!" Katie rolled her eyes at the name, and crept closer to the shed where Dan and Jonah were hiding.

Katie was as close as she could be without alerting Irina, and at that moment, Dan and Jonah opened the door to the shed, revealing Irina standing right in front of the door. Katie back-flipped into the shadows, so that way they wouldn't see her.

 **Hey guys, it's me, Caylie. I'm officially back from the hiatus! I will be updating several stories, as well as adding a new one (hopefully!)! I thank all of you for being patient, especially Katja, as the previous chapter was a filler chapter. I will see you all soon!**

 **Yours truly,**

 **Caylie.**


End file.
